tales_of_athlinfandomcom-20200214-history
The Free City of Evermore
The City of Evermore is on of the most powerful, if not the most powerful merchant cities in Sarathia. Built around industries and trade, Evermore is a highly self-sufficient city that has built up a reputation for high quality materials, be it weaponry, armour, or just plain steel. Grand Duke: '''Kayez Nife '''Population: 244,880 Language: '''Elarian '''Religion: The State Religion of Vanduul History WIP The State Religion of Vanduul The State Religion of Vanduul was first started by Grand Duke Vanduul. Knowing the people of Evermore were highly pious, Vanduul decided to kickstart the industry and craftswork of the city by making a religion dedicated to it. The religion centred on the god Ksmerati, the god of the forge. The people were told that to keep Ksmerati happy, they would have to dedicate themselves to the creation and goods and expert craftsmenship. From an early age craftsmenship was taught to the children, the worship of Ksmerati instilled into them at a young age for the betterment of Evermore. Over the many years the religion grew, now being the dominant religion in Evermore and its surrounding villages, displacing the Evangelion Pantheon. Products of Evermore Evermore is well known for it's expertly forged goods, just behind the craftsmenship of the dwarves. The people of Evermore have discovered many different ways of forging and hardening steel, making them the best human weapon and steel producers in all of Athlin. In particular, the people of Evermore are experts at the creation of steel plate armour, with a special type of armour dubbed "Evermore Plate" being made only in Evermore. Many individual craftsmen will make tailored armour suits for the highest bidder, however there are a few trading companies that make export munitions harnesses, with their quality depending on what the buyer pays. Famous Products: Famous craftsmen: *'Idris Antyon - '''Known for creating extremely ornate, durable and expensive plate armours, known by most as Idris Plate. Widely considered the best human blacksmith in Athlin. *'Caleen Serator - An expert in blade making, creates a plethora of different hardened steel swords. *'''Asha Maidenshead - Known for creating extremely durable platemail. *'Kento Irilis - '''Master of the King's Forge, at age 21 he is extremely young compared to other craftsmen. Born a natural smith, it is rumoured that he could take up Idris' mantle when he dies. *'Marko Irilis - The younger brother of Kento, helps Kento run the King's Forge. In his spare time he takes lessons from Kento in the arts of metalworking and smithing. '''Main trading companies: *'Red Iron Trading Company' - The main trading company in Evermore, they are the main exporters of Evermore plate and have many master smiths under their employ. They also produce munitions harnesses for the less fortunate, with their base export harness costing an Evermore Footsoldier around 5 years of pay. They are famous for holding a tournament in the middle of the year called the Red Iron tournament, where they supply all the equipment for competitors. The three winners of the tournament each get a custom made suit of Evermore Plate armour, an ornate pollaxe and a bag of gold coins. Gallery EvermoreKnight.jpg|A knight of Evermore EvermorePlate2.jpg|Ornate Evermore Plate made by the Red Iron Trading Company (Ignore the Dragons) EvermorePlate3.jpg|Iconic Evermore Plate EvermorePlate.jpg|Evermore Plate EvermoreIdrisPlate.jpg|An Ornate piece of Idris Plate made by the Master Smith himself, Idris Antyon (Ignore the Wings)